Helpless
by ThumperMiggles
Summary: It had been a while since Toph had felt so... helpless. Toph gets sick. Oneshot Tokka, TophSokka First Fic! Please review. No flames please, this is my first fic.


_"HELPLESS"_

_By: ThumperMiggles_

I was born blind. In my early years, this was an instant drawback and it rendered me useless. My parents considered me fragile, and because of my disability, i was showered in pity. I never cared for this kind of thing, and I wanted to prove something to the world. To prove to everyone that my blindness was a gift, that it made me stronger than anyone else.

_My daughter is blind. She is blind and tiny, and helpless, and fragile. She cannot help you._

I became the world's strongest earthbender, and my 42-0 winning streak proved that. Until I met the Avatar. He defeated me with a single blow, and being the sore loser I am, I ran. He pestered me until I became more than the Blind Bandit. More than Toph Bei Fong. I became then the teacher of the Avatar. I was strong, tough, and like a rock, could withstand anything. Rough, rigid edges covered me... Until that one day...

* * *

"Sokka, go wake Toph. We have to leave soon, and she isn't awake yet," said Katara. Sokka raised an eyebrow at this, Toph was usually awake first, and usually she woke him up (with a large boulder or pillar of rock), not the other way around. He walked over to the small earth tent, and knocked. All he heard was a groan.

"Aang, help me wake up Toph!" Sokka yelled. Being a non-bender (as Toph would say) he could not open Toph's earth tent and drag her out like she did with him and his sleeping bag. Aang walked over, and groggily brought the earth tent down.

"Don't expect me to wake her up Sokka, she would kill me."

Sokka looked down at Toph. He hesitated, and then shook her a little. When she didn't move, Sokka turned over the small lump that was Toph. Unlike usual, her pale, porcelain face was flushed pink. She was sweating profusely and was shivering.

"Katara, I don't exactly think we're going anywhere today."

"What do you mean?" Katara asked. She walked over to where Toph lay, and her usually happy face creased with worry. She touched Toph's face with the back of her hand and exclaimed, "She's practically burning!" Being the healer and caring person she was, Katara took action immediately.

"Sokka, make sure she doesn't get up. AT ALL. Understood?"

He nodded mutely.

"Aang, get some water."

Aang got to his feet, and seemingly more awake than before, rushed to the nearby river. After Toph's temperature had cooled a bit, Katara announced that she would be going into the nearby town to get some medicine, and that Toph needed to rest. Aang followed her, and Sokka was left to care for Toph.

"Remember, don't let her get up, her condition could worsen."

"Alright Katara. For heavens sake, just go!"

* * *

TOPH'S POV

I woke up, and I realized I shouldn't have bothered. My head was throbbing, and I put my pointer fingers to my temples to ease the pain.

"I see you're up."

I tilted my head slowly as to not increase the aching.

"What's it to you, Snoozles?" I answered bitterly.

"Hey, come on. I was trying to be nice." I sighed.

"Sorry."

I started to get up but I felt Sokka push me back onto the blankets I was lying on.

"What're you doing?!" I said angrily.

"Katara says you can't get up. Sorry."

I was about to argue, but my head was hurting and I wasn't exactly in the mood for comebacks. I contented myself with an annoyed 'hmph', and then said to Sokka,

"I'm bored."

"I know. I can tell."

"Entertain me."

"Why?"

"Because if you don't, I'll bury you 200 feet into the ground."

"You are in no condition to do that."

At that point, a small realization hit me. Sokka was right, I **was**in no condition to fight, hurt, bury, or earthbend **anyone**in that matter. I was powerless, and weak in this state. For the first time in quite a while, I was helpless. i pouted in the best way I could, and Sokka laughed.

"From the way you're acting, you should be fine by tonight."

I laughed too, but it was nervous, strained, forced even. And Sokka could tell.

"Toph, what's wrong?"

I didn't answer.

"Toph, I know something is up. You can tell me, you know I'll listen."

Once again, i was silent.

"If you're so bored, why don't you tell me? Then you will have something to occupy yourself with."

He had a point. I began the long story of my life after a deep breath.

"Like you know, I see with earthbending. I can feel vibrations in the earth, and I know where everything is simply by doing that. I discovered this at the age of 4. When I told my father and mother, they were glad, but they still treated me like the useless blind girl that only exists for others to protect. At the age of 8, i snuck out of the house using my earthbending and joined Earth Rumble IV. Of course, I won. This went on every year until Twinkle Toes knocked me out of the wretched ring and ended my 42 win streak." Sokka giggled at this.

"It's not funny."

"I know, but you say it in a tone that makes it seem like... like it wasn't a bad thing."

"It wasn't a bad thing. But if Aang hadn't knocked me out of that ring, we never would have ended up like this. I never would have met Aang, Katara, or... or you Sokka."

I turned away and blushed a little, hoping that Sokka wouldn't see. But he did.

"You look cute when you blush like that Toph."

I could feel my face heating up.

"Shut up, Snoozles."

I turned over and said,

"I'm not so bored anymore. Thanks, Meathead."

"You're welcome Toph. You know I'm always here for you."

Suddenly, i wasn't feeling quite as helpless anymore.

_My daughter is blind. She is blind and tiny, and helpless, and fragile. She cannot help you..._

_Yes. I can._


End file.
